


Дождаться дождя

by Leytenator, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Missing Scene, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: О том, как появляются коробочки и чувства.





	Дождаться дождя

**Author's Note:**

> Cобытия происходят через год после Конфликта Колец. Не учитываются воспоминания из будущего.

Голова болела так, словно Сквало ненароком проглотил с утренней чашкой кофе ежа и поперхнулся: горло драло, длинные иглы доставали, казалось, до самой макушки, а стреляло в ней не хуже, чем на поле боя.  
Это был взрывающийся еж. Еж-камикадзе. Черт, о чем он только думает…  
Сквало сдавленно взвыл и стиснул пальцы на висках — под кожей заколотило так, будто она вот-вот прорвется. Чертовы иглы. Чертово утро. Чертов кофе.  
Он грохнул дверью особняка и быстро зашагал к машине: Занзаса с утра было не добудиться, а рисковать и схлопотать в итоге стаканом по раскалывающейся башке не хотелось, себе дороже. Он уладит все дела сам, хрен с ним, с боссом, больной головой и отвратным утром.  
Вернулся обратно он спустя два часа, когда утро уже плавно перетекло в раскаленный полдень, а к иглам внутри головы присоединились такие же острые лучи солнца, лезущие в глаза. Сквало прикрыл их ладонью, чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и нырнул в темное прохладное нутро варийского особняка. Босс проснулся, но к себе никого не пускал — Сквало проорал у него под дверью, что зачистка, чтоб ей, прошла нормально, и чертов босс может и дальше не отрывать свою задницу от кресла. Дверь слегка дрогнула, когда о нее с грохотом разбился стакан. Сквало машинально отшатнулся, как будто тот мог проломить толстое дерево и влететь ему в морду. Выругался и зашагал к себе в комнату.  
Разумеется, только этому мудаку позволено валяться в кровати весь день, срывая свое раздражение на всех вокруг. Сквало рухнул на постель лицом вниз и шумно втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Головная боль и не думала униматься, пульсируя уже где-то в затылке, спускаясь к сведенной от напряжения и злости шее. Выспаться бы… Черт, да хотя бы уснуть...  
Уснуть не получалось. Сказывалось нервное напряжение всех последних недель: Сквало, может, и рад бы был уже выдержать гнев босса. Пара часов неуемной ярости прочистила бы тому мозги и помогла хоть как-то выплеснуть все, что медленно кипело внутри после поражения. А потом они бы сидели, как раньше: Занзас мрачно слушал бы Сквало, орущего с веселой злостью про то, как они захватят этот гребаный мир, а что не захватят — разнесут в куски. Занзас смотрел на него в такие моменты, как на последнего идиота — но никогда не перебивал.  
«Как тогда» теперь уже не выйдет: у Сквало до сих пор стоит в ушах оглушительный смех и громкое «избавился от еще одного куска прошлого» — слишком уж нарочито-громкое, но от того не менее обидное. Это было совсем не то, что он хотел бы услышать, подыхая в ледяной воде, захлебываясь собственной отчаянной злобой. Но кто его когда спрашивал.  
Сквало тяжело перевернулся на спину и поморщился. Черт с ним. Сначала надо разобраться с больной головой. Потом уже — со всем остальным. Потом. Обязательно.

Тишина сегодня с самого утра была неправильной. Или он просто отвык от нее? Немудрено, если много лет живешь под одной крышей с кем-то вроде Сквало. Луссурия усмехнулся, провел пальцем по гладкой поверхности зеркала, в котором отражалась слегка помятая родная физиономия, и задумчиво посмотрел на дверь. Определенно что-то было не так; смутная тревога, назойливая и непривычная, раздражала. Луссурия очень не любил предчувствия, он предпочитал опасность, которую можно увидеть, пощупать и при необходимости уничтожить. Это отлично прочищало мозги, снимало напряжение и позволяло идти дальше. Но в последнее время миссий было не много. Группа Луссурии тосковала и от безделья порывалась сорваться в разгул — парни хотели работы и денег, Луссурия их понимал. Он тоже хотел работы. Такой, как раньше. Но босс после конфликта почти не принимал заказы. Сквало орал и метался по особняку с таким видом, будто ему было здесь тесно и душно, а после редких операций возвращался мрачный и непривычно тихий. Луссурии не нравилось видеть его таким. Впрочем, Сквало был не единственным, кто вызывал беспокойство. Похоже, они оставили в чертовой Японии не только кольца, а как минимум половину себя прежних. Бел слонялся по коридорам устрашающей бледной тенью, Маммон вообще почти не показывался на глаза. Босс...  
Луссурия вздохнул и тщательно расправил складки на новом шарфе, нужно было восстанавливать равновесие или делать еще что-нибудь полезное, пока все они здесь не превратились в плесневелый паноптикум, на который разве что туристы захотят поглазеть со скуки. Хотя ради такой радужной перспективы, Маммон, пожалуй, может ожить: будет на правах самого предприимчивого экспоната продавать билеты на входе.  
Когда рядом что-то рушится, лучше отойти и понаблюдать со стороны, чтобы ненароком не придавило. Но если это твой собственный дом, остается только кидаться внутрь и подпирать собой крышу, пока хватит сил, и чувствовать себя недоделанным атлантом. Впрочем, почему это недоделанным? Очень даже. Луссурия расправил плечи, подмигнул зеркалу и решил, что сдаваться — это все-таки самое последнее дело, и оно точно не для элитного отряда убийц. Да и кто сказал, что предчувствие непременно пророчит неприятности? Может, наоборот, их всех со дня на день ожидают перемены к лучшему. Пора бы уже — год слишком долгий срок, чтобы так бездарно его потратить. 

Ноздри дрогнули, Сквало шумно втянул запах жареного мяса и вспомнил разом о том, что утренняя чашка кофе была единственной едой за сегодня — и что он не запер за собой дверь в комнату. Охренеть, дожили.  
— Вро-о-о-ой! — собственный голос гулко отозвался в голове, поскакал булыжником по каменной мостовой черепа. Сквало поморщился — открывать глаза и лицезреть очередные унылые рожи ему не хотелось. — А ну быстро принесли сюда жратвы!  
— Это для босса, капитан, — что за урод там лепечет, как баба, робко и запинаясь? Разогнать всех к черту, он совсем перестал следить за тем, кого набирают в свои отряды прочие офицеры. Еще бы, ему надо следить, чтобы этот великовозрастный урод не вышиб кому-нибудь мозги. Себе он их не вышибет ни за что. Сквало не хотел об этом думать. Занзас и поражение — очень плохое сочетание. Занзас и повторное поражение — еще хуже, Занзас и позорный нокаут от сопливого вонгольского мальчишки — хуже некуда. Занзас, Занзас, Занзас — как же его достало это бьющееся в голове имя, как бы ухитриться не думать о нем хотя бы час?  
— Для босса еще приготовите. Быстро тащи сюда, я сказал.  
— Босс велел срочно нести к нему…  
— Да чтоб тебя! — Сквало все же подскочил на кровати. Раскаленный шар ухнул из макушки куда-то в горло. Сквало стиснул зубы и зарычал. — Твою мать, рядовой, приказы здесь отдаю я! Ты охренел?  
Тощий паренек только моргал растерянно, переводя взгляд с бифштекса на подносе на Сквало.  
— Хрен с тобой, неси чертовому боссу, но чтоб следующая порция была здесь, ясно?  
— Босс велел приготовить ему все мясо, что есть. Он будет кормить лигра и…  
Это было последней каплей. Самой распоследней каплей, упавшей в чашу этого хренового дня. Сквало рывком метнулся к рядовому и сгреб его за воротник. Оскалился и заметил в ухе трясущегося пацана сережку с ярко-зеленым пером и какой-то блестящей хренью. Втянул носом запах — пахло потом, страхом и бабскими духами.  
— Луссур-р-р-рия! — заорал он так, что раскаленный шар внутри взорвался сотней ослепительных брызг. Сквало на мгновение зажмурился, а потом распахнул глаза — и рот, заорав снова: — Луссурия! Я вас сейчас обоих урою! Этого мудака, — он отшвырнул рядового к стене, тот стукнулся лопатками и едва устоял на ногах, — за тупость, тебя — за то, что набрал в отряд идиотов! Какого хрена! Не Вария, а приют для убогих!  
Проблема не в рядовом. Он только зря срывает на нем свою злость. Они все вернулись сюда убогими после Японии. Побитыми, недоделанными. Сквало давно не испытывал такой ненависти — к боссу, ко всем окружающим. К себе. К горлу неожиданно подступила тошнота, Сквало замутило, он осклабился и распахнул рот, жадно делая вдох, обнажая клыки. Рядовой жался к стенке, поглядывая на него испуганно. Дернулся, заслышав низкий голос.  
— Замолкни, отброс. Спускайся к помойке, там для тебя найдется еда. Будешь жрать, что заслужил.  
— Чертов босс, вылез-таки из своей конуры, да? Сидишь там, как побитая шавка, целыми днями, — Сквало понимал, что его несло, но заткнуться сейчас, глядя в скривившееся, как от запаха дерьма, лицо Занзаса, было выше его сил. — Пока мы делаем за тебя всю грязную работу. Хватит жалеть себя! Подумаешь, проиграл, ты же…  
Правая половина лица онемела разом, в один миг — Сквало только успел заметить, как быстро приближается рука Занзаса, а в следующую секунду его уже ухватили за волосы и приложили башкой о дверной косяк.  
Занзас развернулся молча, вырвал из трясущихся рук рядового поднос и ушел дальше по коридору, не оборачиваясь.  
— Сука, — прошептал Сквало и привалился спиной к двери. Особенно мерзко было даже не от удара, а от того, что Занзас сделал это на глазах у подчиненного. И его начальника. Стиснутый рот дернулся, когда Сквало увидел, что из противоположного конца коридора к нему приближается Луссурия.

Знакомым воплем Луссурию вынесло из комнаты даже раньше, чем он почувствовал облегчение — задумчивое утреннее бездействие закончилось само собой, нужно было всего лишь двигаться и реагировать на то, что происходит вокруг. На побелевшего мальчишку, на бешенство и боль в глазах Сквало и даже на спину уходящего босса — прекрасную, широкую и слишком прямую — как будто позвоночник у босса стеклянный, и он боится расслабиться, ссутулить плечи, вздохнуть свободно, чтобы тот не рассыпался в пыль.  
Луссурия прикрыл ладонью глаза. Для того чтобы понять, что здесь произошло, много ума не требовалось. Достаточно было просто видеть этих троих.  
— Проваливай отсюда, милый, — ласково сказал он. Мальчишку звали Пьетро, у него были пушистые темные ресницы, длинные нервные пальцы и черный пояс по карате. Такое сочетание Луссурии нравилось, но иногда Пьетро безбожно тупил. — Через двадцать минут принесешь капитану обед. И я буду очень, очень огорчен, если тебя что-нибудь задержит.  
— Есть, — выдохнул тот и, прежде чем Луссурия успел щелкнуть пальцами, бросился к кухне. Глупый мальчик. Ну ничего, скоро поумнеет.  
— Ску, ты так кричал, что чуть не довел меня до инфаркта. Надеюсь, ты угрожал не всерьез. Я еще так молод и совсем не хочу погибнуть от твоего меча, — он смотрел на Сквало и понимал, что все очень плохо. Главное, чтобы они с боссом не поубивали друг друга и всех, кто случайно подвернется под руку, потому что оба, кажется, дошли до точки кипения. — Тебе нужен холодный компресс. Фиолетовое лицо — это, конечно, готично, но совсем не привлекательно. Давай войдем, — предложил Луссурия и выразительно посмотрел на дверь за спиной Сквало.

Лицо горело. Хотелось хорошенько потереть его ладонями и как следует поорать — выорать из себя эти раздражение и усталость последних дней, если не лет.  
Сквало посмотрел на Луссурию и скривился — от обеспокоенного взгляда, который ощущался на коже даже через темное стекло извечных очков, стало совсем погано. Луссурия все время порывался опекать его, еще с тех времен, когда оказался в Варии. Точнее — Сквало выругался сквозь зубы и прошел обратно в комнату, — с того момента, как он сам приволок его сюда. Не сказать, чтобы они были такими уж приятелями — просто со своим вечным гребаным везением Сквало умудрился подставиться сопернику один-единственный раз именно тогда, когда поблизости оказался этот разряженный идиот. Луссурия снимал мальчиков у бара, Сквало у бара напивался и нарывался на драку: на малолетнего пацана с бутылкой текилы недобро поглядывала половина заведения, на меч, прислоненный к барной стойке — вторая. Кто-то заявил, что мальчишке здесь не место, кто-то предложил вышвырнуть его вон, кто-то — посмотреть, что за железка у него обмотана тряпкой.  
Сквало был зол: неделю назад умер его папаша, а мать подняла такую панику и шухер на полмира, что пришлось возвращаться домой, быть паинькой и — чтоб им всем сдохнуть! — снова идти учиться в школу. На тот момент Сквало полагал, что научился в жизни всему, чему должен был, потому выпил еще один стакан и с грохотом поставил его на стойку. Развернуться и дотянуться до меча он успел, но до его живота успел дотянуться чужой кулак, а в рукопашной Сквало никогда не отличался существенным преимуществом; он был ловок и жилист, но противник мог легко получить перевес за счет громоздкой туши или взять количеством. Или дождаться, когда он напьется: к досаде Сквало, алкоголь всегда ударял ему в голову слишком быстро. Бармен схватил его за волосы и приложил затылком о стойку, едва не переломав позвоночник. Сквало орал тогда так, что чуть сам не оглох. Когда дубина-бармен отлетел в сторону от мощного удара, он было решил, что кто-то в конец напился и бьет без разбору, а потом увидел справа от себя крепкого парня с ослепительной улыбкой и в пидорской сетчатой майке ядовито-зеленого цвета.  
— Я проставляюсь! — заорал Сквало предусмотрительно, чтобы этот качок с гнусной рожей ничего такого себе не подумал в случае чего.  
— Принято, солнышко! — пропел спаситель неожиданно высоким голосом — и проломил бармену башку.  
Через неделю Сквало увидел на школьном дворе Занзаса, через две был в Варии, спустя месяц — победил Тира, спустя еще три — выл в грязной камере, оббивая костяшки о стены.  
Через четыре его выпустили, и он пошел напиваться в первый попавшийся бар.  
— Ты обещал проставиться, солнышко, — Луссурия присел рядом и сложил губы скорбной скобочкой.  
Надо отдать ему должное, за почти полгода знакомства он особо не доставал его. Сквало притащил его за собой в Варию только затем, честно говоря, чтобы тот нашел, с кем подраться, и забыл думать о сочувственных — и не очень — взглядах в его сторону.  
Спустя восемь лет взгляды Луссурии не изменились — и не перестали раздражать Сквало.  
Он второй раз за день рухнул на кровать и огрызнулся:  
— Сколько народу ты успел набрать за то время, что мы вернулись? Ты что, специально ищешь самых тупых кретинов, Луссурия?  
Злиться не было сил. Сквало закинул руки за голову. Щеки горели нехорошим, лихорадочным румянцем. Это была горячка, которая хороша в бою — но сейчас от нее не было совершенно никакого толку. Как и от Сквало.

— Нет, они находят меня сами, а ты похож на бомбу, Ску, — тикаешь и вот-вот взорвешься. Тебя надо срочно как-нибудь обезвредить. — Луссурия вздохнул и опустился на край кровати. Сквало выглядел больным и усталым, как будто израсходовал весь запас сил на вопли в коридоре. Плохо. Если уж этот бездонный источник энергии и безбашенного ража вдруг иссяк и стал похож на кустарную копию себя прежнего, то что говорить об остальных. Но в том, что эта копия сейчас действительно может взорваться от любого неосторожного движения или слова, Луссурия не сомневался. И если рванет, никому мало не покажется, в первую очередь — самому Сквало.  
Он никогда не был осторожным, а сейчас у него, кажется, сорвало последние тормоза. В доказательство этому на скуле уже наливались багровым цветом кровоподтеки. Рука у босса была тяжелая, а терпения — ни на грамм, Сквало знал об этом лучше всех, но нарывался снова и снова, правда не так, как сегодня. Совсем не так. Не было ни задора, ни веселого бешенства, ни уверенности, только непривычная глухая злость. Луссурия знал Сквало достаточно долго, чтобы понимать: то, что происходит сейчас, происходит впервые. Он видел Сквало всяким: пьяным, раненым, избитым, даже побежденным, но никогда еще таким потерянным. Казалось, сломать Сквало невозможно, и Луссурия сочувствовал тому, кто попробовал бы рискнуть — на этом свете он бы точно не задержался. Но теперь все было куда сложнее. Разобраться с виноватым проще, чем с самим собой. Сквало никогда не останавливался, он несся вперед так, что дух захватывало — ни удержать, ни догнать — только смотреть, жадно и ласково, как его заносит на поворотах, пристально следить за мертвыми петлями и самоубийственными виражами.  
— Вро-ой, Луссурия! Какого хрена? Не лезь, эти мои!  
— Как скажешь, солнышко. — Луссурия вырубил очередного слишком резвого амиго и скользнул в тень. Это была их вторая совместная миссия — в душных, пропахших потом и помоями трущобах Мадрида. Сквало был еще мелким, худым и нескладным, и совсем бешеным. Погладишь такого по растрепанным волосам — останешься без пальцев, а то и вовсе вцепится в глотку. Луссурия и не гладил, чувствовал — не стоит перегибать. Просто смотрел на белые росчерки меча, кромсающего воздух и чьи-то шеи. Сквало двигался стремительно — моргнешь, и пропустишь половину веселья — орал, скалился и наслаждался так откровенно и заразительно, что Луссурия даже не жалел, что для него самого вечеринка закончилась слишком быстро. Смотреть на Сквало ему нравилось почти так же, как драться самому. А в ту ночь, пожалуй, даже больше.  
— Валим отсюда. — Сквало перепрыгнул через хлипкую ограду и остановился всего на секунду, вытереть меч и пот, заливавший горящие азартом и радостью глаза. Из рассеченной губы текла кровь, он раздраженно слизывал ее и явно не замечал ни вывихнутого плеча, ни разбитого колена.  
Луссурия дернул его к себе, крепко обхватил влажное предплечье, потянул резко, вправляя поврежденный сустав.  
— Какого?! — Сквало изумленно охнул, взмахнул мечом в опасной близости и отшатнулся, стоило разжать пальцы.  
— Косметический ремонт, милый. Твои конечности слишком хороши, чтобы ими разбрасываться. Одной — вполне достаточно.  
— Без тебя бы справился, — бросил Сквало и растворился в темноте.  
Он всегда был таким. Бесился даже от сочувственных взглядов. Предлагать ему помощь означало нарваться на драку. Но Луссурию останавливало не это, а то, что Сквало действительно справлялся. Что же изменилось сейчас?  
Тонкие бледные губы кривились, наверняка от боли, но не признается же — гордый, да и плевать ему. Всегда было плевать, — подумал Луссурия с нежностью и улыбнулся. Качнулся вперед, осторожно коснулся пальцами пострадавшей щеки.  
— Чш-ш-ш, капитан. Не дергайся. На правах штатной мамочки я просто оценю ущерб.

Огрызаться Сквало не стал — его мутило, а спорить с Луссурией было себе дороже и так же бессмысленно, как и с Занзасом. Тот на любой аргумент отвечал кулаком, Луссурия — сочувственной рожей. Ну и черт с ним.  
— В следующий раз сам пойдешь готовить жрать, — процедил он. — Какого я всю жизнь слышу, как ты охренительно готовишь, и хожу с пустым брюхом?  
Прозвучало это сварливо, словно муж ругается на нерадивую жену, и Сквало поморщился. Луссурия и вправду частенько расхваливал свои кулинарные таланты, но попробовать его стряпню пока так и не удалось. Луссурия раздражал — вечными попытками накормить, приобнять и успокоить. Сквало злился, потому что подобное отношение напоминало ему о тех годах, когда он был вечно голодным и озлобленным на весь мир, когда нарывался на бой, получая удовольствие от хлещущей из чужих шей крови. Сейчас он чувствовал себя чудовищно старым — удовольствия не было, только удовлетворение от выполненной работы. Пожалуй, проблеск былой яростной радости он почуял, когда дрался с вонгольским пацаном — но смех Занзаса с лихвой перекрыл тогда все.  
Сквало очень не любил, когда его жалел Луссурия. Потому что сам начинал себя жалеть, а это было уже дерьмовей некуда.  
— Давай по-быстрому, — пробормотал он, подставляя разбитую скулу под чужие пальцы. Ладонь у Луссурии была горячая, прямо-таки раскаленная. От нее исходил жар, который обволакивал саднящую кожу приятным теплом. Сквало покачивался на волнах дремоты, машинально подвинувшись ближе к Луссурии — ноющую шею тянуть было неудобно.  
— Ты разобрался с новым оружием? Если этот... чертов урод и завтра не вылезет из комнаты, на переговоры поедем вместе.  
Слава богам, Луссурия был все-таки достаточно сообразительным, чтобы Сквало не пришлось объяснять, чем грозят закончиться переговоры, на которые надо ехать в полном вооружении.  
— С тобой, Ску, я согласен даже по-быстрому. Хотя медленнее было бы гораздо, гораздо приятнее. Я всегда говорю, ты слишком строг со своим организмом, маленькие радости пошли бы ему на пользу. Тебе стоит только захотеть. — Луссурия вел пальцами по припухшей щеке осторожно и не спеша — не мог удержаться. Только идиот не использует подвернувшуюся возможность. Лечиться Сквало терпеть не мог, но раз уж согласился, стоило извлечь из этого максимум пользы и удовольствия. Первое было необходимостью, а второе — приятным бонусом. Очень приятным, потому что Сквало подпустил его ближе, чем обычно, и сам наверняка не заметил.  
— И не нервничай, милый, с оружием все прекрасно. Справимся за пять минут. А потом я приготовлю тебе самый лучший обед из всех, какие ты когда-нибудь ел. Или два, или даже три самых лучших обеда. Пальчики оближешь, обещаю.  
Луссурия отвел в сторону гладкую белую прядь. Будь его воля, окунул бы в эту невозможную прохладную гриву руки, как в воду, и смотрел, как волосы белым потоком текут сквозь пальцы. Такой красивый, такой сумасшедший капитан. Смотреть на него — одно, прикасаться — совсем другое.  
Под кожей на виске ровно и часто бился пульс, Луссурия, прижав голубоватую вену, считал, позволяя золотому пламени течь по рукам. И никаких павлинов, даже самых лучших, Сквало можно было лечить только так, собственноручно.  
— Побереги глазки, солнышко, зажмурься.  
Сквало и не думал открывать глаза. Он вслушивался в мерный шелест голоса, как в шум прибрежных волн. Слова накатывали одно за одним, волна за волной, одна бесила, следующая — успокаивала. Контраст был странный — одновременно и неприятно, и приятно.  
Луссурия прав — он загнал себя. Времени не хватало ни на что, даже подрочить под горячим душем. Блядь, сейчас бы в душ... А и хрен с ним, сил вставать нет, обойдется сегодня.  
— Иди своих дебилов поучи по-быстрому, — беззлобно огрызнулся он. — Вставь им по самые гланды, чтоб не несли всякий лепет: все для босса, босс приказал... Босс...  
Сквало потянулся и зевнул, дернув головой, горячие пальцы соскользнули и мазком прошлись по щеке, слегка задев губы. Вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок. Сквало вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
Луссурия раздражал. Тем, что, оказавшись с ним наедине, хотелось сначала взвыть от бесконечной навязчивой заботы, а потом плюнуть на все. И чего он привязался, а? Вечно лезет со своими пидорскими разговорами, сколько лет уже. Сквало устал, лишний повод для раздражения ему не был нужен и даром.  
Может, и правда позволить себе расслабиться. Как там говорил Луссурия? Маленькая слабость? Ну, подумаешь, отдрочит он ему, максимум, за большее Сквало бы все равно голову ему оторвал. Пальцы у него горячие, наверное, будет даже приятно.  
Сквало прикусил губу.  
Пиздец у тебя в голове, акула. Как есть пиздец. Надо выспаться. Потом пожрать. Потом снять бабу, чтобы хорошо сосала.  
И хрен с ним, с этим чертовым придурком — если он так и хочет проводить все дни взаперти, его право, Сквало и сам со всем отлично справится. Как справлялся всегда. В Варии будет порядок. Главное, в процессе наведения не загнуться...  
— Какой же ты грубый, Ску. По-быстрому да еще по самые гланды. Мои бедные мальчики не заслуживают такого. Я люблю их нежно, дегустирую каждый кусочек, а потом наслаждаюсь послевкусием. — Луссурия мечтательно облизнулся, подсунул ладонь под шею Сквало, убирая пламя от лица, мягко ощупал затылок. — Ты же знаешь босса, Ску. Он вперед меня им вместо члена пистолет в задницу вставит или голову отстрелит. Босс — это святое. Босса надо слушаться.  
Он говорил, глядя в распахнутые, потемневшие глаза Сквало. Он бы не взялся угадывать, о чем именно тот думал, если бы не напрягшееся под руками тело. Очень характерно напрягшееся. Можно было проверить — опустить взгляд ниже, а можно было даже потрогать, провести от колена по узкому жилистому бедру, выше, и еще выше. Но Луссурия оттягивал момент. В этом была особая прелесть. Просто смотреть Сквало в глаза и улыбаться. Он знал без всяких проверок. И не было в этом ничего страшного — простые и прекрасные реакции молодого здорового человека.  
— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, милый, — протянул Луссурия, опустил обе руки на плечи Сквало и начал аккуратно разминать окаменевшие мышцы. — Зачем доводить себя до такого плачевного состояния? Это же никуда не годится. Смотри, — он надавил сильнее и отметил, как нервно дернулись тонкие губы. — Если не научишься расслабляться, скоро закостенеешь и покроешься панцирем. Ты живой, горячий, о-о-очень горячий, но твои глупые принципы делают мне больно.  
Сквало стиснул зубы, чтобы не взвыть. У него вставало — несмотря на усталость, больную голову и недосып; щекотно разливалось тепло в паху, член ныл и требовал внимания. Сквало шумно втянул воздух. Когда он трахался в последний раз? Два месяца назад? Три? Перед глазами замелькали черные точки. Может, и правда попросить... Сквало ощерился, злясь на самого себя — никогда в жизни он не будет просить, тем более, Луссурию, пошло все к черту.  
С мужиками он никогда не спал — так, пара смазливых морд пыталась отсосать ему по пьяни в барах, но он не может даже толком вспомнить, кончил ли тогда. Сейчас ему хватало проблем и без того. Думать об этом было почему-то неловко. Сквало понял, что продолжает пялиться в лицо Луссурии, и рывком перевернулся на живот. Член прижался к животу, молния на штанах неприятно давила, и Сквало поерзал. Уткнулся в подушку. Прикосновения были приятными, он был бы последним кретином, если бы отрицал это. Они снимали усталость и наполняли гудящие мышцы приятным теплом.  
— Массаж сделай, — прохрипел он, приподнялся на локтях и стянул с себя рубашку. — Только не увлекайся, а то проткну.  
Сквало лег щекой на прохладную простыню и затих. Возбуждение постепенно спадало. Не хватало еще, чтобы этот придурок заметил — хорошо, что Сквало догадался перевернуться.  
Он покусал губы.  
— Ты всех своих идиотов трахаешь в отряде? От них есть вообще хоть какой-то еще толк? Завтра возьмешь пятерых, если провалят задание — выгоню всех к хуям.  
— Не всех, только некоторых. Ты такого плохого мнения обо мне, милый. Не каждые брюки хочется снять и не каждые ягодицы — раздвинуть. — Луссурия передвинулся, усаживаясь удобнее. Оглядел поле деятельности и остался доволен: даже зажмуриться от удовольствия захотелось. Спина у Сквало была совсем не такая, как у босса. Белая, гибкая, с выступающими лопатками. Такую спину только целовать и смотреть, как она прогибается под твоими губами и льнет к ним гладкой соленой кожей, каждым тонким, едва заметным глазу шрамом — такие оставляет только меч: ровные светлые росчерки, старые, совсем бледные, новые — чуть ярче, с розоватым ореолом по краям. Как будто кто-то раскинул сеть и поймал в нее очень крупную и опасную рыбину. Рыбина сопротивлялась, не хотела сдаваться — Сквало дышал глубоко и часто — глупый. Луссурия не понимал, зачем сдерживаться, если можно позволить себе любое безумство? Жизнь на самом деле замечательная штука, если брать у нее все, что она может предложить.  
Он потер ладони, приглушил пламя и склонился над Сквало. Может, стоило и впрямь — губами — получилось бы не хуже. На угрозы Луссурия не обращал внимания — не в первый раз. Пока Сквало без меча, можно даже не напрягаться. Один быстрый крепкий захват, и никто не уйдет обиженным. Отличный момент, чтобы им воспользоваться, но Луссурия чувствовал — не нужно сейчас. Сквало вымотался так, что из этого наверняка ничего хорошего не выйдет. Зато ходить по краю можно бесконечно — это ощущение никогда не надоедает.  
Спина Сквало заслуживала пристального внимания, и Луссурия изучал ее, смакуя каждый выступ и каждый позвонок, разминая каждую мышцу, делясь пламенем и теплом. Прощупывал шрамы так тщательно, словно собирался потом искать их вслепую. И нашел бы — каждый — от самого маленького под правой лопаткой, до самого большого, наискосок пересекающего позвоночник. Кожа под руками теплела с каждой секундой. Кровь приливала к ней, и на белом расцветали бледно-розовые пятна. Луссурии нравилось на них смотреть. И то, как Сквало расслабленно вздыхал, тоже нравилось.  
Когда дыхание стало совсем ровным и спокойным, Луссурия осторожно отвел руки, склонился ниже, прислушиваясь, и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Сквало спал, обхватив подушку и уткнувшись в нее лицом. И это был явно здоровый спокойный сон, как раз такой, какой нужен, чтобы восстановить силы.  
Луссурия улыбнулся, собрал в хвост разметавшиеся волосы, скрутил осторожно, пристроил все это богатство на подушке рядом и коснулся губами острого плеча. Сквало даже не пошевелился. Оставалось только бесшумно выскользнуть из комнаты и уже потом, за порогом, прибавить скорость — Пьетро отлично делал минеты, и Луссурия собирался в очередной раз отдать должное его таланту прямо на кухне. Обед капитану пока точно не требовался.

* * *  
Проснулся Сквало на рассвете. Он повернулся на спину и потянулся, чувствуя себя непривычно выспавшимся.  
Ничего не болело. Стояло каменно.  
Он схватил со стола будильник — часы показывали без четверти четыре, проспал без малого полсуток. И за все это время никто не будил его грохотом двери и воплями «Капитан! Срочно!». Сквало подорвался с кровати и с нехорошим чувством ринулся к двери. Распахнул ее — и встретился взглядом с подпиравшим стену бойцом Луссурии. В отличие от вчерашнего, он был шире самого Сквало в плечах раза в два и явно не производил впечатление дебила. Правда, рожа у него была тоже пидорская и гнусная.  
— Какого...  
— Командир приказал в случае срочных вопросов всех отсылать к нему.  
— И много было срочных?  
— Не особо, — осклабился подчиненный. — Почти все решили, что могут все свои проблемы решить и сами.  
— Как разговариваешь с начальством, — процедил Сквало. К нему постепенно возвращалось привычное раздражение.  
— Виноват, капитан, — подчиненный вытянулся по струнке, уставившись Сквало куда-то в солнечное сплетение. Сквало вспомнил, что стоит без рубашки, и чертыхнулся.  
— Свалил отсюда, чтоб я тебя не видел.  
В душевой кабинке он выкрутил оба крана на полную и прислонился лбом к стеклу дверцы. Оно медленно нагревалось. Сквало отвел с лица намокшие волосы и опустил руку вниз. До переговоров еще уйма времени.  
Он оттянул крайнюю плоть и потер влажную головку, глухо застонав. Потом крепко сжал член в кулаке и заработал рукой. Слишком быстро — ему хватило нескольких минут, чтобы кончить на запотевшее стекло, тяжело переводя дух. Сквало привык жить в вечной спешке, даже дрочить, будто в соревновании на скорость.  
Он прикрыл глаза и расслабленно откинул голову, подставляя лицо горячим струям. Возбуждение не уходило. Хотелось не этого. Хотелось чего-то долгого, обжигающего, чтобы прочувствовать каждую мышцу в теле.  
Он мотнул головой, за секунду собираясь — в дверь колотили.  
Выскочил из душа, натягивая на ходу штаны и рубашку, ткань мгновенно облепляла горячую распаренную кожу, пуговицы поддавались с трудом.  
— Ну? — Сквало распахнул дверь. — Кто-то сдох?  
— Виноват, капитан, — на пороге стоял все тот же детина. — Командир велел доложить: босс перенес встречу на два часа раньше, надо выезжать.  
— Чей босс? Их? — Сквало уже зашнуровал сапоги и накинул на плечи форменную куртку.  
— Никак нет. Наш.  
— Он что, тоже едет? — Сквало от удивления чуть не присвистнул.  
— Никак нет. Вы едете вдвоем с командиром Луссурией.  
— Так какого же хуя!  
Подчиненный вежливо отскочил к стенке, Сквало пронесся мимо него и уже почти у двери в комнату Занзаса затормозил. Сжал кулаки и оскалился. Да пусть он катится к чертям, справятся и без него. Не привыкать.  
В машине рядом с местом водителя уже сидел Луссурия, сосредоточенно разглядывавший в зеркало заднего вида свою прическу. Сквало некстати вспомнил, что не успел даже расчесать волосы после душа.  
— А мы ждем только тебя, солнышко!  
Сквало рыкнул что-то в ответ и вжал педаль газа в пол. Хорошо, что Луссурия помнил о том, как ему нравится водить самому. Пить Сквало за все эти годы так и не приучился, его все равно уносило с полбутылки, поэтому быстрая езда оставалась практически единственным способом расслабиться и снять напряжение.  
Половина пятого утра, а он уже придумывает, как снять напряжение. Отличный денек.  
Сзади на безопасном расстоянии ехала еще одна машина с бойцами Луссурии — и их новым оружием.  
День предстоял преотвратный.

До места встречи они долетели меньше чем за час. Водил Сквало так же, как делал все остальное — с экстремальной скоростью. Луссурия щурился от встречного ветра, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку сиденья, и поглядывал на капитана. Выглядел тот значительно лучше, чем вчера. Правда настораживало очень уж сосредоточенное выражение его лица — он смотрел на дорогу так, будто в любой момент из-под земли могли выскочить враги с автоматами наперевес, и думал о чем-то не слишком приятном. Сквало явно беспокоили предстоящие переговоры и наверняка — отсутствие Занзаса. Конечно, у него имелись на это веские причины, но сам Луссурия предпочитал заранее ни о чем не беспокоиться. Какой смысл забивать голову тем, что может и не произойти? Волнение хорошо только тогда, когда оно действительно необходимо. Вот если семейка Фабрицио отрежет им пути отхода, мобилизует свою маленькую армию и решит, что самое время не договариваться с Варией, а сводить личные счеты, тогда можно будет и поволноваться. Но не раньше.  
Когда за воротами их машину окружил почетный караул как минимум из двух десятков человек, стало понятно, что дело действительно принимает опасный оборот.  
— Уроды, — сказал Сквало, распахивая дверцу. Луссурия не мог не согласиться — морды у подчиненных Фабрицио были совсем несимпатичные, как будто он специально выбирал только самых безобразных. Квадратные подбородки, маленькие глазки без проблеска интеллекта и низкие выпуклые лбы. Луссурия скривился — такие рожи не испортят ни сломанный нос, ни выбитая челюсть, да и вообще, если очистить мир от их присутствия, он станет гораздо приятнее.  
— Синьор Серджио ждет вас, — сказал, видимо, главный из уродов и недвусмысленно положил ладонь на кобуру.  
— Веди, — дернул плечом Сквало. Луссурия двинулся за ним, не оборачиваясь. Его мальчики остались во второй машине, которая держалась на безопасном расстоянии от ворот, и в них можно было не сомневаться. Филиппо, командующий сегодня группой из четырех человек, был смышленым малым, а хорошие драки любил больше чем свою обожаемую невесту, о неземной красоте которой весь отряд Луссурии слушал уже второй год. У Филиппо был единственный серьезный недостаток — он был неисправимым гомофобом, но на боевые способности это, к счастью, не влияло.  
В качестве комнаты для переговоров Серджио решил использовать подвал, который гораздо больше располагал к перестрелкам и дракам, чем к мирным беседам. Луссурия со скучающим видом оглядел звуконепроницаемые стены, металлические двери и охрану. Маленькая армия была в сборе, значит, драться все-таки придется. Что ж, двое офицеров Варии против полусотни отбросов — не так уж страшно, а пробиться можно через любую дверь — были бы желание и ресурсы. Но Сквало все же нервничал — замер посреди зала, готовый сорваться в любую секунду. Воздух вокруг него едва не искрил от напряжения, и Луссурия повел плечами — ладони покалывало, от предвкушения сердце билось чаще, а в крови вместе с адреналином вскипало пламя, которое становилось все сложнее удерживать — верный признак скорого боя.  
Серджио появился в окружении еще одной группы телохранителей, затянутых в черное от макушки до пяток. Этих Луссурия знал — личная охрана клана Фабрицио, лучшие из лучших. С ними он бы не отказался как следует размяться. Ходили слухи, что они одинаково хорошо владели и клинками, и кулаками, и огнестрелом. Выдрессированные породистые собачки.  
— Добрый день, синьоры, — Фабрицио слегка заикался, что, впрочем, не мешало ему выглядеть устрашающе — уж чересчур он был огромен и широк в плечах. Смуглую щеку пересекал кривой выпуклый рубец. Поговаривали, что эту рану Серджио получил, когда был еще мальчишкой и в одиночку отбивался от десятка наемников, подосланных собственным дядей. Ни один наемник после этого маленького инцидента не выжил.  
Луссурия сунул руки в карманы и покачался на носках. Фабрицио гипнотизировал их со Сквало взглядом, и это было скучно.  
— Значит, Занзас не захотел навестить меня лично? Я очень, очень опечален. Мы ведь как-никак соратники, — Серджио опустил голову и состроил удивительно неприятную гримасу, которая, видимо, должна была означать скорбь. — Или он считает, что клан Фабрицио не достоин его визита?  
Сквало нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу — он терпеть не мог долгие прелюдии, и Луссурия ему посочувствовал. Фабрицио был из тех, кто обожает сам себя слушать. От остальных требовалось только восторженно внимать.  
— Занзаса нет. Давайте перейдем к делу, — все-таки не выдержал Сквало.  
Фабрицио задумчиво пожевал губами, нахмурил широкие, не по возрасту черные брови и медленно двинулся навстречу.  
— Ты, мальчишка, — он ткнул в сторону Сквало пальцем, — не будешь указывать мне, когда и к чему переходить. Занзас нарушил обещание, но я слишком уважаю Вонголу, так что даю вам возможность исправить его досадную ошибку. Слышал, Вария недавно получила новое оружие. Мне нужен образец. А потом мы продолжим переговоры, — Фабрицио поднял руку и указал на потолок. — Там — еще два отряда моих лучших людей. По первому требованию они будут здесь. Не стоит доводить до кровопролития, капитан Сквало.  
Тот усмехнулся широко и недобро.

Начать убивать хотелось уже сейчас, но он не против был подразнить старого кретина еще немного.  
Что ж, день выдался предсказуемым — с того момента, как за ними закрылись тяжелые чугунные ворота особняка, отрезав вторую машину с бойцами Луссурии, оставалось надеяться только на свои силы.  
Урод. На переговорах ждали только двоих — Сквало никак не мог взять в толк, с чего Занзас решил пойти на такие уступки, но смолчал. В босса он верил больше, чем в кого-либо в жизни, больше, чем в самого себя. Если тот решил, что они могут отправиться в особняк вдвоем — значит, так и должно было быть.  
Но Занзас отказался ехать, а из всей Варии меньшим злом было взять с собой Луссурию: Маммон пропадал где-то в Аргентине, а Бельфегора или Леви нельзя было и на километр подпускать к делам, где важна выдержка. Впрочем, самого Сквало, по-хорошему, тоже, но выбора у него не оставалось.  
Второй машине велено было ждать полчаса, а после начинать штурм и использовать, наконец, новое оружие.  
Оружие. У самого Занзаса коробочка появилась с два месяца назад: первые дни от лигра шарахались все в особняке, потом чуть пообвыкли, а Бельфегор все поглядывал на него с плотоядной улыбкой и посверкивал ножами. Сквало отвесил мальчишке хорошую затрещину, а сам не мог удержаться от зависти и любопытства: интересно, какой была бы его собственная коробочка? Чуть позже подобными обзавелись Луссурия и Маммон. Еще позже по варийскому особняку запрыгал пронырливый хорек Бельфегора. Сквало ждал и злился, разговаривать с боссом было бесполезно: перед ним просто с грохотом захлопывалась дверь.  
После поражения в битве за кольца прошло чуть больше года; первые месяцы изоляция Занзаса никого не беспокоила, к боссу мало кто решался соваться. К тому же, восстановление сил после повторной разморозки сжирало кучу времени, Сквало отлично это понимал. Но потом у них начались проблемы: присутствие Занзаса требовалось на многих важных встречах, Сквало, говоря честно, до чертиков надоело видеть сочувственные мерзкие усмешки всякий раз, когда он сообщал, что сегодня будет замещать босса.  
А потом Занзас стал уезжать из особняка, никому не докладываясь, куда. В начале лета привез коробочку. После тщетных попыток разговорить его или допросить с пристрастием всех доступных специалистов в стране, Сквало, скрепя сердце, связался с вонгольским пацаном и с удивлением узнал, что в Семье о коробочках слыхом не слыхивали. Пацан позвал его на очередной бейсбольный матч, Сквало в очередной раз выругался и повесил трубку. Надо, надо искать какой-то действенный способ вправить придурку мозги. Если так пойдет и дальше, им срочно понадобятся новые офицеры.  
Вария прекрасно справлялась без Занзаса восемь лет, но этот год стал худшим. Босс был — и его как будто не было, Сквало понятия не имел, что творится у него в голове. Это бесило.  
Он просто выходил из кабинета время от времени, сообщал, что они должны ехать туда или сюда, и уходил. Иногда уезжал. После того, как получил коробочку, почти не покидал своей комнаты. А Сквало — Сквало бесился, не имея возможности командовать в полную силу, как раньше.  
Переговоры с семьей Фабрицио откладывали как могли: все знали, как помешан на безопасности их глава, Вария бы получила несколько отличных заказов на охрану или устранение врагов семьи. Но на чувстве собственного превосходства он был помешан еще сильней, явиться на встречу без Занзаса означало нарваться на крупные неприятности.  
Сквало знал, на что шел.  
Поэтому первую большую партию коробочек и колец, привезенных на днях — Занзас и словом не обмолвился, скотина, просто велел встретить курьера, а потом раздать на пробу понятливым отбросам на его усмотрение, для самого Сквало они, мать его, не годились — он вручил самым опытным бойцам Луссурии. Конечно, было обидно, он рассчитывал и сам получить новое оружие — но босс, как всегда, рассудил иначе.  
Сквало зло ощерился. Значит, Фабрицио был в курсе «пополнения». Черта с два он увидит их оружие.  
— Вы зря считаете нас настолько бестолковыми, чтобы возить его с собой, дон Серджио, — Сквало сделал шаг назад, чтобы спина была прикрыта Луссурией. — Мы не договаривались о том, чтобы показать вам новое оружие в действии. Мы или заключаем контракт, или нет. Вас не должно беспокоить, как именно мы обеспечим вашу безопасность на переговорах в Алжире — Вария сделает это с любым оружием.  
Еще двадцать минут — и отряд Луссурии свяжется с ними для дальнейших указаний. И можно будет быстро разобраться со всем и свалить.  
— Сомневаюсь. В последнее время Вария не кажется мне такой надежной, как раньше. Занзас слишком много на себя берет. На прошлой неделе он отказал моему хорошему другу, дону Бертуччи. Его не устроила цена, — Фабрицио приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки и остановился. Рисковал, но, видимо, был уверен в своих людях. — Ваши бывшие достижения, конечно, впечатляют, но на них далеко не уедешь, капитан Сквало. Я готов платить, но хочу видеть, за что. Согласитесь, я не так уж много прошу. Иначе… — он демонстративно щелкнул пальцами и тут же грохнул выстрел — предупредительный — в потолок, — я устрою вам другую проверку. И она будет не слишком приятной.  
— Чего вы добиваетесь, дон Серджио? — спросил Сквало. Он все еще держал себя в руках, но Луссурии даже не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтобы понять, каких усилий это стоит. Хватало голоса — глубокого, негромкого, подрагивающего от сдерживаемой ярости. Морды охранников ясно давали понять: даже если они прямо сейчас преподнесут Серджио десяток коробочек, из зала их не выпустят, но Сквало почему-то медлил. Скоро должен был выйти на связь Филиппо. Луссурия предпочел бы провести оставшееся время в драке, вместо того, чтобы разглядывать мясистую рожу Фабрицио и контролировать периметр.  
— А вы не понимаете?  
— Хотите развязать войну?  
— Войну? О нет, мне не с кем здесь воевать. Я всего лишь хочу быть уверен в своей безопасности. И если для этого мне придется нарушить правила гостеприимства, я их нарушу, не сомневайтесь.  
— Не боитесь, что после этого вы уже никогда не сможете спать спокойно? — Сквало ухмыльнулся, и Фабрицио ответил ему тем же.  
— Не волнуйтесь, капитан. У меня найдется, что противопоставить вендетте Занзаса. Думаю, мы с ним поймем друг друга.  
— Сомневаюсь. Кажется, наш разговор затянулся.  
— Возможно. Но я все еще жду ответа, — сказал Фабрицио и тут же качнулся назад — почувствовал что-то или заметил, потому что в следующую секунду Сквало прыгнул. 

В охране Серджио все же не ошибся — каким бы быстрым ни был Сквало, реакция у парней оказалась отменной. Зазвенела сталь. Один из уродов в черном тут же свалился на пол, рассеченный надвое почти до пояса. Но этих нескольких секунд задержки хватило Серджио для отхода. Луссурия почти сразу потерял его из виду — тот загородился живым щитом и явно собрался сбежать. Неважно. Все равно сдохнет. Вария никогда не щадила тех, кто осмеливался бросить ей вызов. Сейчас было важнее пробиться к выходу и по возможности прикрыть Сквало.  
От пистолетов в такой толчее больше вреда, чем пользы. Фабрицио наверняка неглупый мужик, но его патологическая паранойя служила ему плохую службу. Зал был вместительным, но туда набилось столько народа, что стрелять по движущимся мишеням отважился бы только идиот. Идиотов в домашней армии Фабрицио оказалось очень много. Они палили прицельно, видимо, совсем не соображая, в кого стреляют. Сквало двигался так быстро, что Луссурия видел только белые всполохи волос, да и то, только тогда, когда оказывался от него дальше, чем нужно. Достать пулей самого Луссурию здесь было еще сложнее. Единственное, что могло стать серьезной проблемой — количество придурков. Положить всех вдвоем, не подставившись ни под одну шальную пулю, они бы не сумели. Да и не пытались. После исчезновения Серджио Сквало прорубался к двери, Луссурия двигался за ним, по возможности расчищая дорогу. Нужно во что бы то ни стало выбраться из особняка — на улице драться было бы гораздо проще. И люди Филиппо могли оттянуть часть сил на себя.  
Крики, выстрелы, вопли Сквало — все слилось в один бесконечный равномерный гул. Луссурия почти не слышал его. В висках четко и ровно стучала кровь, Руки, охваченные пламенем, горели, все движения, кроме своих, казались замедленными, Луссурия видел их так, будто одновременно смотрел на каждого противника. Замечал самые мелкие детали, от дрогнувшей руки до пальца на спусковом крючке, и знал, когда он дернется, посылая в цель пулю, и мог предугадать — избежать попадания, уйти в сторону совсем немного, чтобы либо одним быстрым, привычным ударом проломить череп, либо подставить под пулю кого-то еще. Такая степень концентрации очень быстро сжирала силы. С кольцом легче, пламя уменьшает расход энергии, но у Фабрицио было слишком много людей с пистолетами.  
— Командир! — раздался в наушнике голос Филиппо. — Командир. Мы у ворот. Жду распоряжений.  
— Вперед! — заорал вклинившийся Сквало.  
— Выполняй, — добавил Луссурия, сворачивая шею очередному уроду и выбивая локтем пистолет у второго, оказавшегося слишком близко.  
Дверь приближалась, и это было самым лучшим событием за последние полчаса. Луссурия видел, как Сквало, не прекращая двигаться и работать мечом, выдирает зубами чеку. Успел сорвать с кого-то из охраны гранату, сумасшедший. Опасно. Ой, как опасно. Слишком близко. Люди Фабрицио хлынули в стороны от двери, они тоже не хотели взрываться. Пока граната летела, Луссурия успел швырнуть вперед, к двери, двух подвернувшихся под руки придурков, получить пулю в плечо и упасть на пол, подмяв под себя Сквало. Не успевших разбежаться охранников отбросило взрывной волной. Грохот был такой, что Луссурия решил, что Сквало разнес не только дверь, но и половину зала, как минимум. Их завалило оглушенными телами и окровавленными ошметками. Сквало, выбираясь наружу, что-то орал, но Луссурия не слышал. В ушах стоял только противный, едва слышный звон. Они уходили по осколкам камня и почерневшим искореженным металлическим обломкам. Слух возвращался постепенно, далекой руганью и эхом выстрелов. У них было совсем немного времени, чтобы добраться до лестницы. Плечо отзывалось пульсирующей болью, и Луссурия морщился — как неудачно, в последний момент подставился.  
Хорошо, что они не успели добраться до лестницы. Она обвалилась с гулким вздохом, заваливая коридор обломками ступеней. Луссурия рванулся влево — в темный отросток коридора — нужно было попытаться найти другой выход. Сквало бросился следом.

Он несся вперед, не разбирая дороги, интуитивно, рассекая мечом темноту перед оскаленным лицом. Ему хотелось орать, но в гулких закоулках коридоров эхо оглушило бы не хуже, чем собственная ярость.  
Когда они добрались до запасной лестницы, ведущей из оказавшегося чертовски просторным подвального этажа наверх, сзади уже нарастал топот и свист пуль.  
Сквало отбил пару на лету, они скрикошетили от стен, оставив сероватые росчерки на штукатурке.  
— Я сейчас запихну каждому в глотку по гранате!  
— У тебя и правда есть еще, милый? Не узнаю тебя, просто образец запасливости.  
Чем веселей шутил Луссурия, тем белее делалось его лицо и тем гаже становилось на душе у Сквало. Он скривился и провел рукой в перчатке по кровавой струйке, стекавшей с плеча Луссурии. Тот улыбнулся мечтательно и положил ладонь ему на шею. Сквало вздрогнул.  
Тем временем выстрелы прекратились, в повисшей тишине Сквало отчетливо слышал собственное сбившееся дыхание.  
— Считаю до трех, уебки — если не выйдете сюда с пустыми руками, вам всем оторвет ваши тупые головы.  
Луссурия изогнул бровь и покачал головой.  
— Один...  
Оставшиеся в живых охранники выходили медленно, даже слишком медленно, поэтому промелькнувшая за их широкими спинами тень сразу зацепила взгляд.  
Пуля просвистела рядом с головой Скало, он бешено заорал и ринулся вперед. Луссурия двинулся за ним, но через минуту все уже было кончено: у подножия лестницы валялось четыре изрезанных на куски тела, Сквало тяжело переводил дух. Потом взлетел вверх по ступеням и зарычал от злости — металлическая дверь была прочно заперта.  
— У тебя не было гранаты, солнышко. У тебя плохо получается обманывать людей, но в этот раз ты справился. Браво! — Луссурия беззвучно похлопал в ладоши, разглядывая его с ласковой улыбкой.  
Сквало мгновенно подлетел к нему и вцепился в ворот майки.  
— Когда это я тебя обманывал в последний раз, а?  
Луссурия отвел влажную от пота прядь волос с его лица.  
— Например, вчера днем, милый.  
— Еще раз назовешь меня милым!..  
Луссурия тихо рассмеялся — и резко подался вперед, касаясь губ Сквало.  
Тот отпрянул с ошарашенным лицом, хватая воздух распахнутым ртом. Губы жгло, Сквало машинально потер их и сжал вспотевшие ладони в кулаки.  
В груди бухало громко и гулко, как будто хреновина с металлическим шаром на цепи ломала его ребра, как стены старого дома.  
— Выберемся отсюда — я тебя урою, — прошептал он. — Своими руками придушу, понял меня, урод?  
— Брось, Ску, — Луссурия сделал шаг вперед, и Сквало поймал себя на дурацком желании попятиться. Как пацан какой-то. Черт. Черт. А у этой суки еще и вся рука в крови, ну как ему двинуть, а? Сквало тихо взвыл сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Не сделаешь ты этого. Разве я не прав, милый? Разве я не вижу, что тебе хочется сделать по-настоящему?  
— Я трахнусь с тобой, только если случится Армагеддон и нас обоих пожрет адское пламя, — медленно, почти по слогам произнес Сквало.  
В следующую секунду металлическую дверь вынесло ударной волной чудовищной силы. Когда Сквало откашлялся и протер слезившиеся от дыма глаза, челюсть сама собой поползла вниз.  
В обуглившемся дверном проеме стоял Занзас, с его ладоней лилось пламя, а выражение лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
— Будем считать, что ты дождался этого момента, Ску, — прошептал на ухо Луссурия и очень картинно потерял сознание.  
Глядя в переполненные яростью глаза Занзаса, Сквало подумал, что хитрый пидорас придумал самый лучший выход из ситуации.

* * *  
— Какого хрена?! — Сквало вскочил и впечатал кулак в полированную столешницу, оставив на ней приличную вмятину. — Что значит — хотел испробовать новое оружие в деле?  
— Замолкни, мусор, — Занзас отпил из стакана и поставил его на стол.  
— Почему я, черт тебя дери, обо всем узнаю последним? Почему мне, твою мать, ты до сих пор не удосужился выдать коробочку?  
— Сядь и замолкни, — Занзас мрачно посмотрел на него исподлобья, но Сквало продолжал носиться по кабинету и орать. — Сядь, мусор, или я прострелю тебе башку.  
— Да иди ты! Какого хуя мы с Луссурией должны были вставать под пули, если ты прекрасно знал, что с охраной нас не пустят? Что блокировку от радаров слежения вокруг поместья Серджио можно поставить только на одну машину, и в резерве у нас только пять, пять, мать их, человек! Ты охренел?!  
— Сядь, мусор. «Вы с Луссурией» были заняты совсем другими вопросами, как я погляжу.  
Сквало бешено сверкнул глазами, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает кровь.  
— Чертов босс!  
— Что, я не прав? — Занзас ухмыльнулся и откинулся на спинку, смотрел так пристально, будто собирался прожечь в Сквало дыру. — Мне похуй, чем вы там занимаетесь. Но если ты сейчас же не сядешь и не захлопнешься...  
— Твою мать! — Сквало пнул ногой стул, сел и уставился на Занзаса. — Ну?  
— Этот мусор стал слишком много себе позволять. Теперь пусть в жопу засунет свою крутую охрану. Он хотел увидеть оружие — он его увидел.  
— Какого хера ты его не убил?  
— Такого, — Занзас швырнул на стол папку, та распахнулась посередине, и Сквало выхватил взглядом несколько фамилий. — Сначала дела, потом разборки. Выгребется из-под своих развалин, устроишь ему похоронную процессию до Алжира. С музыкой.  
— Заказ? — Сквало быстро пролистал страницы.  
— И не один. Мудак достал всех. И все платят. А после сегодняшнего заплатят вдвое больше. Еще надо разобраться с новым альянсом. На них тоже заказ. Проверь, но не светись. И найди Маммона. Чтобы завтра же был здесь. Не успеет до моего отъезда, обоим головы откручу. Понял меня?  
— Понял! Раньше не мог башку из задницы вытащить? Сидел тут как...  
— Мусор! — Занзас разжал кулак, и Сквало осекся, глядя, как вырастает на ладони огненный шар. — Лучше заткнись. Вякнешь еще — спалю нахер, даже костей не останется.  
Сквало хмыкнул и ощерился, не к месту вспомнив Луссурию.  
— Не спалишь, хренов босс, — сказал и понял, что не орет. Как же он соскучился по такому Занзасу. С ним можно было говорить, и ему хотелось верить. Как раньше. — Куда собрался? Почетный эскорт нужен или обойдешься?  
— Обойдусь, — Занзас задумчиво смотрел на пламя. Оно постепенно тускнело, пока не пропало совсем. — Могу передать привет японскому мусору с мечом. Надо?  
— Зачем тебе в Намимори? Что ты там забыл?  
Выражение лица у Занзаса стало странным. Он смотрел прямо на Сквало, но видел явно не его, а в глазах гасли багровые искры, делая взгляд почти умиротворенным. Сквало помотал головой, пытаясь отделаться от ощущения, что сходит с ума.  
— Не твое дело. — Занзас резко дернул на себя ящик стола, порылся в нем и швырнул Сквало коробочку. — Забирай и съебывай отсюда.  
— Какого...  
— Тупой мусор. Это твоя. Лучший вариант из тех, что я видел. Пришлось подождать.  
* * *  
Вария наконец-то приходила в себя. Луссурия наблюдал за этим с нескрываемым удовольствием и чувствовал себя удивительно счастливым. Наконец-то закончился этот бесконечный, отвратительный период тишины и бездействия. Босс вышел из спячки, и вместе с ним встрепенулись и ожили все. С самого утра в особняке шумели, грохотали по лестницам тяжелыми ботинками, ржали не таясь, орали друг на друга и устраивали показательные бои между отрядами.  
Особенно резвился Бел со своими парнями. В качестве объектов для тренировок они выбирали первого, кто подвернется под руку, вернее, под нож. Особенно доставалось группам Леви. Тот бесился, грозил открутить Белу уши и засунуть в задницу свои зонты. В то, что до этого дойдет, не верил ни один, ни второй, но оба с удовольствием делали вид, что ждут не дождутся.  
Луссурия успевал везде, его тоже как будто вышвырнуло из затхлого болота, в котором он барахтался последние месяцы, в холодную солнечную воду, которая несла его вперед, кружила в водоворотах и подбрасывала на волнах. Такую воду и такую жизнь невозможно было не любить. И Луссурию прямо-таки распирало от безудержной любви ко всему вокруг. Даже к опустевшему креслу Занзаса, в котором можно было удобно развалиться и подумать о вечном, пока хозяин не видит. Босс улетел, но должен был скоро вернуться. И его ждали здесь даже те, кто еще не дорос до того, чтобы пересекаться с ним лично. При мысли о том, куда и зачем отправился Занзас, Луссурия не мог сдержать довольную улыбку. Подозрений у него было достаточно, а после того, как недовольный Маммон тряс перед его носом пухлой папкой счетов за перелеты в Японию и обратно, которых за этот год накопилось великое множество, подозрения переросли в уверенность. Тревожных вестей из Намимори не приходило ни разу. И можно было сделать вывод, что жизни мелкого Савады ничто не угрожает. А вот некоторым частям его тощего тела — вполне возможно. А еще босс забрал с собой коробочку, наверняка решил познакомить Саваду с лигром.  
Маммон тоже развлекался, как мог. Как-то у особняка на целых полдня пропала крыша, и все было бы не так уж плохо, если бы именно в этот день не хлестал чудовищный тропический ливень. Отловить аркобалено и вправить ему мозги удалось только к вечеру, но Луссурия был доволен. Пока парни Маммона тщетно пытались рассеять иллюзию или хотя бы спасти мебель и ковры, Луссурия откровенно наслаждался, подставляя под крупные капли лицо и спину. Правда, после пришлось выкинуть любимое боа, но это были мелочи. В жизни Луссурии очень не хватало дождя.  
С их феерического посещения дона Фабрицио прошло три дня, и за это время он почти не пересекался со Сквало. Тот явно делал все возможное, чтобы обходить его десятой дорогой, а когда не получалось, сводил общение к коротким распоряжениям и уносился прочь, не реагируя на подначки. Это немного беспокоило, но придавало общему радужному настроению пикантность. Луссурия смаковал ее вместе с любимым вином, медленно облизывал губы, вспоминая соль и пыль на губах Сквало. Всего секунда, но какая же вкусная. За такую можно было не только подставить под пулю плечо, но и сотворить более безумные вещи. Луссурия вспоминал и предвкушал. Эта история еще не закончилась. Он не собирался ждать слишком долго, просто давал Сквало время перебеситься и подумать. А еще, конечно же, вспомнить свое опрометчивое обещание. Сквало всегда исправно платил долги, и этот случай вряд ли станет исключением.

В первый день Сквало забил на всеобщую беготню: привезли целый ящик коробочек почти для всего боевого состава, чтобы опробовать их в деле. Посмотреть на это приехал сам Девятый: официально стало известно, что коробочки — его инициатива, а Вария должна проверить их работу перед тем, как они достанутся всей Семье. Держалось это в строгом секрете: теперь Сквало понял, почему вонгольский пацан еще ничего о них не слыхал.  
Сквало было плевать на поднявшуюся суматоху. Он даже пропустил момент, когда не желавший лично отчитываться перед приемным отцом босс исчез из особняка — ему стало не до того.  
Ало была прекрасна.  
Акула рассекала воздух, наворачивая круги вокруг него, била хвостом, а Сквало следил за ней, как завороженный, изредка прикасаясь затянутой в перчатку рукой к шершавому боку рыбины. На второй день она позволила ему себя оседлать, и с этого момента спокойная жизнь в особняке закончилась.  
Маммону не терпелось сорваться с места и отчалить обратно к каким-то срочным делам, от которых его оторвал Занзас. Сквало только махнул рукой, но в последний момент успел сообразить схватить младенца за шкирку и потребовать компенсацию.  
Рассекать по коридорам особняка верхом на акуле под проливным дождем оказалось самым большим удовольствием в жизни Супербии. Он хохотал в полную глотку, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя охренительно, потрясающе живым. Свежий воздух щедрыми глотками поступал в легкие, Сквало жадно вдыхал его, чувствуя, как внутри снова разгорается азарт и предвкушение. Месяцы ожидания окончились — впереди ждал Алжир, перерезанные глотки с хлещущей фонтаном кровью и веселье, по которому Сквало так сильно скучал.  
Он то и дело ловил себя на том, что открывает уже было рот, чтобы обсудить с Луссурией план совместной операции — в Алжир они должны были лететь вместе — но то и дело осекался и просто сбегал. Разговор неизбежно пришлось бы перевести к теме давешнего обещания, а о нем Сквало предпочел бы забыть. Не получалось.  
Отвлечься тоже — в крови бушевало что-то злое, радостное и буйное, что никак не желало униматься. Сквало решил было, что это из-за акулы, но потом признался себе — нет, это началось раньше, с заваленного обломками и трупами подвала, в котором чертов Луссурия его поцеловал.  
Врать не имело смысла — это не было противно. Это не было противно настолько, что пару раз Сквало просыпался с каменным стояком после сна с участием не самого ожидаемого персонажа в своей жизни. В конце концов, не найдя выхода, злая радость перешла в обычную злость. Сквало злился на себя. Это мешало работе — и наверняка создало бы еще больше проблем в будущем: Сквало представлял Варию без Луссурии так же плохо, как и без себя самого.  
Он не собирается подставлять ему зад. Он скорее сдохнет, чем подставится мужику. Он просто идет отдавать долг. Мысли выстраивались в четкую цепочку, пока Сквало приближался к комнате Луссурии — почти бегом, словно мог в последний момент опять передумать.  
Ну что за херня. Они с чертовым пидорасом знакомы уже столько лет, оба не раз спасали друг другу шкуры. Дружеский перепих, не более, Сквало ничего не потеряет, что за хрень у него в голове вместо мыслей?  
— Луссурия! — Сквало пинком распахнул дверь и влетел в комнату. Того не было видно, зато из душа доносился шум воды. — У тебя есть полчаса, потом я уматываю на смотр новобранцев. Эй, ты слышишь меня?  
— Ну конечно, милый. Тебя весь дом слышит. Хотя, если ты хочешь, чтобы нас все услышали, я ничего не имею против. Мне очень нравится, когда ты такой громкий, — Луссурия неторопливо вышел из ванной в одном полотенце на бедрах.  
У Сквало дернулся рот.  
— Я пришел отдавать долг. Сам дебил, я понял уже, не надо было ляпать, что в голову взбредет. Давай, у меня мало времени.  
— Ты слишком напряжен, — покачал головой Луссурия и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону кровати. Сквало немного попятился. — Массаж? Ты в прошлый раз уснул и не смог прочувствовать всю его прелесть. А мне было так жаль.  
— Полчаса, — процедил Супербия, стянул рубашку — черт, почему это входит в привычку? — и упал на кровать лицом вниз. Смотреть на Луссурию было… А черт его знает, каково это было. Сквало прикрыл глаза.  
Луссурия не торопился. Он подходил к кровати медленно, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Сквало все-таки пришел. И не важно, что с таким видом надо идти на войну, а не в постель. Главное — пришел.  
Что можно успеть за полчаса? Очень многое, если постараться. Можно растянуть его на длинные-длинные минуты и наполнить каждую.  
Он уперся коленом в матрас. Тот прогнулся, спружинил, и Сквало заметно напрягся. Луссурия осторожно — на пробу — провел ладонью по его спине, не спрашивал разрешения, скорее успокаивал и знакомился заново. Он не думал о вторых и третьих шансах, сейчас у него был только один. Возбуждение было пока едва заметным, привычным, он давно научился контролировать его рядом со Сквало и не собирался спешить. Руки двигались будто сами по себе — узнавали рельеф, разминали мышцы, согревали кожу. Сквало сопротивлялся, дышал шумно, сквозь зубы, и явно ждал, готовый в любую секунду вырваться, вскочить, напасть. Не сбежишь, солнышко, теперь уже нет, — подумал Луссурия и перекинул ногу через Сквало, аккуратно опускаясь сверху.  
— Эй! Какого?! — Сквало дернулся, но Луссурия схватил его за плечи, сжал властно и склонился вперед, касаясь грудью выгнутой, напряженной спины.  
— Чш-ш-ш, милый. Успокойся. Я же ничего не делаю.  
— Ты влез на меня верхом, кретин!  
— Чш-ш-ш. Просто расслабься. Это всего лишь массаж. Нам обоим так будет удобнее.  
— Да нихрена!  
— Ску, милый. Ты обещал мне полчаса. Просто лежи и получай удовольствие. Вот так.  
Под волосами шея Сквало была влажной, и Луссурия провел по ней губами, едва касаясь. Сквало выдохнул хрипло, и Луссурия пожалел, что не видит его лица. Но до этого было еще слишком далеко. Стоит разжать руки, выпустить, и ничего не останется, утечет водой сквозь пальцы. Он не стал распрямляться, спускался ниже, пробуя на вкус каждый белый штрих шрама, именно так, как хотелось в прошлый раз — чтобы ни один не остался обделенным. Кожа Сквало казалась прохладной, но загоралась от прикосновений, руки скользили по бокам, по выступающим ребрам, ниже, пока не добрались до жесткого пояса на брюках. Луссурия приподнял голову и просунул ладонь под втянутый живот. Сквало замычал что-то невнятное, попытался выгнуться, стараясь то ли уйти от прикосновения, то ли, наоборот, усилить его, но Луссурия не дал, прижался крепче и не смог удержаться — потерся членом о задницу Сквало, обтянутую плотными форменными брюками, и прикусил губу: ткань была шершавой, неприятной, захотелось избавиться от нее немедленно. Разодрать по швам, коснуться голой кожи, смять пальцами ягодицы, а потом… Нет, рано, пока рано. Сквало под ним дышал неровно и тяжело. Матерился сквозь зубы, но не вырывался. И это заводило сильнее, чем опытный рот на члене.  
— Ох, Ску, что же ты творишь, — Луссурия провел языком по длинному шраму на боку, слегка прикусил его и протолкнул руку ниже. Сквало дернул бедрами, зарычал, но Луссурия уже нащупал молнию и удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда в ладонь ткнулась влажная горячая головка. Несколько быстрых пробных движений, и можно приподняться и остановиться. Ненадолго, только чтобы вразумить этого сумасшедшего, глупого, самого прекрасного капитана.  
— Перевернись, — выдохнул Луссурия и быстро облизал пересохшие губы. Он был готов к чему угодно — к долгим уговорам, к летящему в нос кулаку, к бешеным воплям, но только не к тому, что Сквало послушается. Тот перевернулся одним коротким рывком, и Луссурия замер, любуясь. Сквало смотрел на него пьяным, плывущим взглядом. Лежал, раскинувшись, на белой волне волос и дышал, приоткрыв рот. Искусанные губы больше не были бледными, они казались алыми от проступившей крови, и Луссурия сглотнул, с трудом удержавшись от желания поцеловать. Гибкий, худой, с торчащим из расстегнутых брюк членом Сквало казался сейчас беззащитным, и от нахлынувшего вдруг нестерпимого желания у Луссурии поплыло перед глазами, низ живота свело, пламя хлынуло по венам вместе с возбуждением и кровью. Луссурия застонал тихо, сквозь зубы, зажмурился на секунду, пытаясь вернуть мыслям ясность. Содрал наконец брюки Сквало почти до колен, сжал его бедра и припал губами к длинному розовому стволу, жадно вдыхая острый мускусный запах, привычный и в то же время незнакомый. Сквало вцепился в волосы обеими руками, потянул, но Луссурия медлил, аккуратно, бережно прослеживая языком выпуклую вену.  
— Да сколько можно… Блядь… — Голос Сквало звучал негромко, но Луссурия собирался это исправить. А еще за раздражением он слышал просьбу, и выполнить ее хотелось больше всего на свете. Он обхватил губами головку, погладил ее языком, все также неторопливо, и только когда Сквало нетерпеливо вскинул бедра, вобрал член глубже. Опускал голову медленно, постепенно расслабляя горло, пока не уткнулся губами в пах. Пальцы в волосах ожили. Сквало то дергал, то тянул, то вдруг начинал гладить, и от этой внезапной ласки по спине бежали мурашки, и что-то как будто подрагивало внутри от нежности, отзывалось мурашками по всему телу и горячей пульсацией в члене. Минеты Луссурия делать умел и любил, но сейчас слишком сильно хотелось большего. Не только для себя, для Сквало тоже. Особенно для Сквало.

Сквало снова вскинул бедра и застонал. Стон граничил с криком, он резко вспомнил тихое «Хочешь, чтобы нас все услышали?» и зажал рот рукой, прикусив ребро ладони.  
Надолго его не хватило, вскоре рука соскользнула вниз, и он сжал ее на шее Луссурии, вколачиваясь в его горло и выстанывая хрипло в такт толчкам:  
— Блядь, блядь, о, блядь, да...  
Он отчаянно матерился , не в силах заткнуться, сам дурея от собственной реакции — остановиться и замолчать казалось таким же невозможным, как перестать трахать Луссурию в глотку. Губы у него были раскаленные, член обжигало, они стискивали его так плотно, что Сквало готов был сорваться и кончить сию же минуту.  
Он выгнулся и закричал, наплевав на то, что их могут услышать: в башке стоял оглушительный звон, воздух плавился, стекал по коже раскаленными каплями, впитывался в смявшуюся простынь под ним.  
«Я сейчас кончу — и свалю отсюда, кончу — и свалю, кончу — и...»  
Мысли в голове путались, но одна билась упрямо, вплавляясь прямо в мозги — ни с кем и никогда Сквало не было так охрененно, как сейчас.  
Он попытался думать о всякой ерунде, о том, что за три месяца нерегулярной полусонной дрочки в душе любой бы отвык от живого горячего тела под ладонями, любой согласился бы на быстрый обжигающий трах без лишних разговоров и обязательств, любой бы...  
Мысли заканчивались стремительно, они собирались горящим раскаленным шаром и скатывались вниз, в горло, обжигали глотку.  
Сквало понял, что кричит, словно услышал свой хриплый надсадный голос со стороны. Он кончал так долго, что чуть не тронулся, а Луссурия все продолжал работать ртом, вылизывая его. Сквало резко сел на кровати, в глазах у него мутилось.  
Он пошатнулся вперед и уперся ладонями в грудь Луссурии. Сердце под пальцами билось в сумасшедшем рваном ритме. Поднять взгляд Сквало не смог: он опустил голову, тяжело перевел дух, скользнул ладонью вниз и обхватил стоящий колом член Луссурии — крупный, с большой головкой, сочащейся смазкой. Он стиснул пальцы и быстро заработал кулаком, Лусурия охнул и придвинулся к нему, осторожно положил ладонь на шею, поглаживая, прислонился лбом ко лбу.  
— Ску... — голос у него был тихий и неожиданно низкий. — Нам некуда торопиться.  
Сквало зарычал, дернулся в сторону и прикусил кожу у него на шее. Луссурия выдохнул ему в ухо потрясенно и жарко, двинул бедрами — Сквало только сильнее сжал пальцы, ускоряя движения.  
Когда на ладонь брызнула горячая сперма, он хотел было отпрянуть, но только смотрел, не моргая, как белесые капли стекают по пальцам.  
Потом медленно вытер руку о простыню и поднялся с кровати, путаясь в штанинах и пошатываясь, как пьяный.  
— В расчете, — прохрипел он, натягивая брюки и хватая с постели смятую рубашку.  
Надевал он ее уже в коридоре, уходя из комнаты Луссурии как можно быстрее. Не оглядываясь. Отдал долг — теперь можно с чистой совестью свалить и думать забыть об этом случае. Завернув за поворот, Сквало прислонился спиной к стене так резко, что лопатки ощутимо ударились о деревянную обшивку панелей.  
Отдал долг. Дружеский перепих. Товарищеская дрочка.  
Лучший секс в твоей убогой жизни.  
Сквало приложился затылком о стену и взвыл. Хрен же такое теперь из головы выкинешь. Не сказать, что его так уж убило внезапное сознание того, что он, оказывается, пидор. Ну, не пидор, на баб-то стоит, и слава богу. Самое поганое было не это. С кем не случается.  
Самое поганое было в том, что хотелось повторить. И только с этим гребаным мудаком. Ни с кем другим. У Сквало в жизни не было ни единой привязанности. Ну, кроме Занзаса, но это не в счет, спать с ним ему не пришло бы в голову даже под страхом смерти.  
Ни единой, мать его, привязанности.  
Пожалуй, пришла пора пересмотреть свои взгляды на жизнь.  
* * *  
Ночи в Алжире были еще темнее, чем в Италии, и гораздо жарче. Даже раскалившийся за день асфальт остывал так медленно, что до сих пор чувствовалось исходящее от него тепло. Когда они со Сквало закончили разведывать местность и прочесывать близлежащие кварталы, отслеживая все возможные дороги, по которым эскорт Фабрицио мог бы добраться до особняка Эрнесто Фуччи, больше известного в Алжире как Гамаль или Верблюд, до рассвета осталось полчаса. А через час самолет Фабрицио должен был приземлиться в частном аэропорту на окраине города. Возвращаться в отель не имело смысла. Поэтому Луссурия устроился в облюбованных кустах неподалеку от последнего перед особняком поворота дороги и, растянувшись на редкой траве, закинул руки за голову.  
Чем Фабрицио умудрился достать местного нефтяного магната, который не ступал на родную итальянскую землю лет пятнадцать, для Варии осталось тайной, но сегодняшний визит Серджио к Гамалю не должен был состояться. Дело осложнялось тем, что Гамаль собирался остаться чистым. Его люди, отправленные встречать дорогого гостя, должны были доставить Серджио в особняк в целости и сохранности и в случае любой непредвиденной ситуации выступить на его стороне. Все, что Гамаль готов был сделать для облегчения задачи — ограничиться двумя машинами сопровождения. Проще говоря, количество желающих пристрелить их со Сквало увеличивалось на восемь человек вместо возможных шестнадцати. Луссурии, откровенно говоря, было все равно. Он не собирался проваливать эту миссию, а уж тем более умирать на краю какой-то пустыни. Гамаль мог отправлять хоть десяток машин — с коробочками у офицера и капитана Варии шансы на успех все равно были не меньше девяноста девяти процентов, а оставшийся один привычно будоражил и заставлял кровь быстрее бежать по венам.  
Конечно, вместо уличных разборок можно было бы устроить маленький взрыв прямо в аэропорту, но Гамаль настаивал на перестрелке, приходилось считаться с желанием заказчика.  
Лежать в темноте, а потом смотреть, как небо медленно светлеет, делаясь из черного мутно-серым, было скучно. Сквало прятался где-то на другой стороне дороги. Луссурия болезненно поморщился. Они никогда не были друзьями, но работать в связке у них получалось отлично. Только теперь все изменилось. Сквало от него, конечно, не шарахался, но так старательно пытался держаться как можно дальше, что это начинало раздражать. Хуже всего было то, что Луссурия не мог понять причины.  
Долга больше не было. Сквало сам не преминул об этом напомнить перед тем, как сбежал из комнаты. Даже рубашку не надел, так и выскочил в коридор — в одних брюках, потный, лохматый, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и лицом, при одном взгляде на которое любой понял бы, чем он только что занимался. Луссурия решил бы, что это страх, если бы речь не шла о Сквало. Тот никогда в жизни ничего не боялся. Второй причиной могло бы стать отвращение, но Луссурия знал и тогда, и сейчас, что это не оно. Отличать простую разрядку от настоящего удовольствия он умел. А от взглядов, которые изредка бросал на него Сквало, хотелось немедленно сгрести строптивого капитана в охапку, бросить на первую подвернувшуюся кровать и не выпускать много-много часов, чтобы избавиться наконец от постоянного, тянущего возбуждения, против которого были бессильны даже проверенные годами методы. Сейчас, когда под рукой не было ни одного подходящего объекта, помогали только мысли о скорой драке, но в паху все равно тянуло. Дрочить под кустом на обочине, когда к тебе приближаются шесть машин с потенциальными жертвами, было никак нельзя, поэтому Луссурия стоически терпел, время от времени поглядывая сквозь ветки на дорогу и гадая, насколько еще хватит его ангельской выдержки и что будет, когда он сорвется.  
О том, чтобы уйти из Варии, он даже не думал, но обстановка накалялась с каждым проведенным вместе часом, и на этот раз не получалось спустить все на тормозах. Уж слишком яркими казались воспоминания, и слишком блеклыми все возможные варианты замен. Пушистые ресницы, мягкие губы, неопытные и опытные тела, страх и похоть в самых разных глазах — от черных до голубых — все не так. Потому что вопреки здравому смыслу и устоявшимся вкусам хотелось другого. Злого, громкого, опасного, как лезвие его меча; захлебывающегося стонами и задыхающегося под ним Сквало. Хотелось удержать любой ценой, любыми средствами, хоть даже насильно. Наверняка бы получилось, и плевать, что потом все стало бы еще хуже. Но Луссурия смотрел с привычным ласковым прищуром, шутил так же, будто ничего не изменилось. А внутри все вскипало и плавилось, потому что Сквало реагировал, велся на любую подначку, как никогда, бесился, дергался, но не сдавался, не подпускал ближе.  
Луссурия не настаивал. Будто замер перед стартом и ждал сигнала — любого неосторожного слова, откровенного взгляда в упор или просто противного звона лопнувшей струны, после которого останется только лететь вперед, потому что удержаться будет невозможно.  
Восемь лет прожить под одной крышей и вдруг так попасть. Это могло быть даже забавно, если бы Луссурия не понимал, что обратной дороги уже нет, она затерялась где-то в сорванном дыхании Сквало, в неожиданной вспышке боли, отозвавшейся сладкой дрожью в каждой клетке, в торопливых движениях руки, привыкшей к мечу, а не к чужим членам. Именно эта мысль стала тогда последней. Луссурию накрыло оргазмом, как огромной волной, она тащила за собой, превращая натренированное тело в безвольный мягкий ком, в котором не осталось ничего, кроме наслаждения.  
Луссурия вынырнул из воспоминаний мгновенно, замер, прислушиваясь, и одним движением оказался на ногах. Наверное, так бывает у любого охотника. Ухо еще не способно воспринять звук, глаз еще не может ничего различить, а чутье уже ведет по следу, заставляет пригибаться к земле и дышать через раз, чтобы ничего не упустить и остаться незамеченным до самой последней, решающей секунды. А еще он не видел, но чувствовал — где-то там, среди редких пожухлых пальм и пыльных олеандров, движется Сквало, тоже почуявший добычу.  
Место они выбрали идеально. Поворот к вилле Гамаля был сложным. Дорога справа заканчивалась откосом, не слишком крутым и не слишком опасным, но достаточным для того, чтобы сбросить скорость. Сквало этого хватило. Наверняка не многие смогут похвастаться выдержкой, если из полутьмы на дорогу выскочит огромная скалящаяся акула с явным намерением протаранить лобовое стекло. Парень за рулем первого джипа тоже не смог. Его занесло, завертело, перекинуло через низкое ограждение и швырнуло вниз, в песок и неровные стволы каких-то уродливых деревьев. Минус один, отметил Луссурия, на бегу огибая тормозящие машины. Двигаться было легко, пламя сейчас окутывало не только руки, но и все тело, дарило уверенность и делало практически неуязвимым. Он перекатился через капот, мягко оттолкнулся от земли и сконцентрировался на ударе. Заднее стекло центрального джипа, в котором ехал Фабрицио, разлетелось в пыль, в лицо Луссурии уставилось черное дуло, но он вышиб его одним движением. Вокруг застучали пули. Они отскакивали от бронированной поверхности, свистели вокруг. Некогда было выяснять, чем там занимается Сквало, сначала надо было убрать Фабрицио. Луссурия рванулся вперед, в кожаное нутро салона, встретил грудью очередной ствол, сломал широкое запястье, пережал в захвате подвернувшуюся шею, дернул, слушая знакомый хруст позвонков. Третий охранник вылетел из салона башкой вперед. Фабрицио не стрелял, он упорно лез на переднее сиденье, как будто это могло его спасти.  
— Куда же вы, дон Серджио? — Луссурия метнулся за ним, перехватил за ремень, дернул назад. Фабрицио опрокинулся на заднее сиденье, смотрел с полубезумной улыбкой и сжимал в руке какую-то хреновину.  
— Вария. Значит, это капитан Сквало там верхом на рыбе?  
— На акуле, — зачем-то уточнил Луссурия, перехватывая его запястье. Хреновина подозрительно подмигивала красным, а большой палец Фабрицио вжимал в корпус черную кнопку.  
— Хорошее оружие. Жаль, что мы не смогли договориться. Так и знал, что в Алжир лучше не ехать. Не делайте резких движений. Иначе у меня дрогнет рука, и мы взлетим на воздух. Вряд ли после этого здесь хоть кто-то выживет. Взрывчатки более чем достаточно.  
— Как ее обезвредить?  
— Никак, — улыбнулся Фабрицио. Шрам уродливо изогнулся, натягивая кожу, верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая желтоватые зубы. — Это билет в один конец.  
— Тогда чего же вы ждете?  
— Вас. Помолитесь Мадонне, приготовьтесь уйти в лучший мир, покайтесь. Мы ведь оба грешники, нам есть, в чем каяться.  
На улице орали, стреляли, метались вокруг машины, но палить внутрь не решались. Дорогого гостя и хозяина надо было защищать, а не убивать ни прямым попаданием, ни шальной пулей. Луссурия, прищурившись, смотрел на Фабрицио. Психов за свою насыщенную жизнь он видел много. Многие из них предпочитали умирать от собственной руки, но не многие успевали опередить Луссурию, и не многие собирались взрываться вместе с ним и еще двумя десятками человек. Страха Луссурия не чувствовал, но умирать не хотелось. Каяться и думать о Мадонне тоже. Зато можно и нужно было подумать о Сквало. Пламя дождя могло замедлить Фабрицио, растянуть время, отсрочить взрыв. Только вот Сквало летал где-то на свой рыбе, отбивался от пуль и понятия не имел, что скоро тоже лично представится дьяволу, или кто там встречает у адских дверей капитанов элитных отрядов?  
Улыбка сползла с лица Фабрицио, когда Луссурия сжал мертвой хваткой его руку и резко провернул запястье. Лицо исказилось от боли, но он ничего не сказал, только покачал головой, когда Луссурия нащупал одной рукой вывалившийся у кого-то из охранников пистолет и приставил его к высокому, пересеченному двумя глубокими морщинами лбу.  
— Зря. У тебя не получится.  
— А это мы еще посмотрим, милый, — Луссурия улыбнулся и выстрелил.  
Он еще никогда не перебирался через сиденья с грузом в виде мертвого тела. Удержать палец Фабрицио на детонаторе было не сложно, гораздо сложнее — выехать из-под обстрела, пригибаясь к рулю, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь через густую сеть трещин в лобовом и боковых стеклах. Охрана стреляла по колесам, кто-то попытался на ходу запрыгнуть через заднее окно, но Луссурия выстрелил, не целясь, снова вцепился в руль и прибавил скорость. Он помнил откос, под который завалился первый джип. Пологий спуск, деревья, между ними, где-то справа — просвет, достаточно широкий, чтобы влететь в него на скорости, а дальше — песчаный котлован. Должен подойти для любого заряда.  
Скорости, конечно, не хватило. Пришлось добирать ее уже потом, вывалившись за ограждение, когда джип надрывно гудел, подскакивая на рыхлом песке. Только бы не въехать в дерево, не перевернуться раньше времени и не выпустить холодные пальцы Фабрицио, а вместе с ними чертову кнопку. Только бы не пропустить край котлована, потому что потом будет поздно.

Прогремевший взрыв был такой силы, что Сквало снесло со спины Ало и протащило по песку и колючкам добрых несколько метров. Он вскочил на ноги и понесся в сторону обрыва, где взвивался вверх столб пламени и дыма. Он жадно шарил взглядом по сторонам, кромсая на куски мечом оставшуюся охрану, и никак не мог отыскать глазами Фабрицио.  
И Луссурию тоже.  
— Твою мать, — он хотел заорать, но изо рта вырвался только хрип. Сквало несся к горящему остову автомобиля, придумывая на бегу сотню способов, которыми он собирался убить гребаного пидораса. Какого хрена тот не дождался его, полез в машину, повез Фабрицио черт знает куда?  
Мелкая галька и песок хрустели под сапогами, пока он быстро скользил вниз с насыпи, упираясь подошвами в крутой склон.  
— Луссурия! — заорал он, мотая головой по сторонам.  
Подошел к машине, закашлявшись от едкого дыма — пахло, помимо бензина, чем-то химическим. Заминировал машину, тварь. Сквало зарычал и подошел ближе, зарядил в автомобиль пламенем — огонь постепенно утихал, дым становился все более густым и вонючим.  
Сквало подошел ближе.  
— Луссурия!  
В салоне догорали чьи-то останки, сползали с сидения на пол обугленным комом — хрен поймешь, одно там тело было до взрыва или два.  
— Твою мать, гребаный ты урод! Я тебя своими руками убью!  
Сквало сжал кулаки. В тишине потрескивала обугленная краска на капоте. Сквало прикусил губу и окинул насыпь безумным взглядом. Нет. Блядь, нет, этого просто быть не может, этот урод — один из лучших бойцов, не то, что в Варии, в мире, он не мог так просто сдохнуть! Его отнесло куда-то ударной волной, может быть, оглушило, надо просто пробежаться по окрестностям и найти его.  
Сквало стоял, продолжая судорожно стискивать кулаки. Ноги словно приросли к земле, песок под подошвами сапог становился зыбким, затягивал. Сквало шатнуло, как пьяного. Все было не так. Он вел себя неправильно. Какого же хрена…  
— Луссурия!  
— Не кричи так, дорогой, мне жаль твои связки, они могут серьезно пострадать.  
Сквало обернулся — медленно, очень медленно. Его вело, словно он выпил залпом бутылку текилы, дым забивался в легкие. Луссурия выбрался из-за края обрыва и недовольно отряхнул выпачканную сажей куртку.  
— Ну вот, а мне так нравилась новая форма…  
Сквало шагнул к нему и замер на полпути. Его рвало на части: одна хотела вопить и крыть Луссурию самыми последними словами, другая — смотреть на него молча, не двигаясь с места, третья — подбежать и вцепиться в ворот, стащить с лица треснувшие очки и…  
— Я просто счастливчик, правда, Ску? Сегодня явно удачный день, представляешь, в последний момент решил, что ну его, этот маникюр, и успел зацепиться за выступ. Ску? — Луссурия подошел к нему сам, обеспокоенно заглянул в лицо.  
Сквало медленно обвел глазами окружающую картину — и расхохотался в полный голос.  
— Все в порядке, Ску?  
— Армагеддон. Все пожрало пламя. Кажется, мироздание явно намекает мне, что я, блядь, хреново вернул свой долг.  
— А мне кажется, что сегодня и вправду очень, очень удачный день, — тихо и серьезно проговорил Луссурия.  
* * *  
Глаза слезились от дыма и копоти, поэтому в отеле Сквало первым делом затолкал Луссурию в душ и залез следом сам, стягивая провонявшую дымом одежду. Врубил горячую воду и уставился на него — тот так и не торопился снимать с себя одежду, и полностью голый Сквало, стоя перед ним, вдруг почувствовал, как у него перехватывает дух и внутри рождается что-то жаркое, стыдное, к щекам приливает кровь. Луссурия молчал, и сейчас Сквало был благодарен ему за это, как никогда в жизни. Он стянул с него майку и швырнул в угол душевой кабинки, потом взялся за пояс штанов, расстегнул пряжку и замер на минуту. Прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох — и рухнул на колени, сдергивая штаны до лодыжек. Луссурия осторожно переступил, выпутываясь из одежды.  
Сквало сглотнул. Перед лицом стоял член, по завиткам в паху стекала вода. Он тяжело перевел дух. Когда по животу Луссурии заструились мыльные потоки, Сквало поднял взгляд: Луссурия успел выдавить в ладонь гель для душа и не спеша намыливал плечи и грудь. Ладонь скользнула вниз, прошлась по члену пару раз, затем Луссурия откинулся назад, позволяя воде смыть с себя пену. Он смотрел на Сквало сверху вниз сквозь прикрытые ресницы, и у того пересохло во рту. Когда он медленно обхватил свой член и осторожно коснулся головкой губ Сквало, тот разомкнул их и лизнул ее. Услышал тихий вздох, и внутри разгорелся настоящий огонь. Сквало взял в рот головку, пососал ее — Луссурия качнул бедрами со стоном, и от этого звука собственный член встал так, что прижался к животу. Сквало сосал, царапая головку зубами, обхватив член у основания: он чертовски боялся поперхнуться и заорать.  
Кричать хотелось безумно — в этой тишине, разбавленной звуком льющейся воды, ощущение опьянения становилось все сильней, Сквало плыл в потоке, его несло, и внутри поднималась высокая волна, которая грозила вот-вот замереть на пике и обрушиться. Сквало вцепился пальцами в бедра Луссурии и попытался взять в рот глубже. Член уперся в глотку, Сквало резко отстранился и закашлялся. Если он его с непривычки откусит, Луссурия его сначала выебет, потом убьет, а потом снова выебет. Сквало тихо рассмеялся — слухи, которые распускал сам Луссурия о собственной страстной некрофилии, были преувеличены так сильно, что надо было быть полным идиотом, чтобы на них повестись.  
Нет. Луссурии нравились живые. Сквало знал. Он поднял взгляд вверх и осекся. В следующую секунду его вздернули на ноги и развернули лицом к стенке душевой.  
— Тебя тоже не мешало бы вымыть, ведь правда, милый, — прошептал Луссурия ему на ухо, и Сквало тихо застонал сквозь зубы. Широкие ладони намылили ему спину, скользнули на грудь, прошлись по соскам, и Сквало дернулся. Его удержали на месте, прижав к груди, прикусили мочку уха, и Сквало прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша.

Вода струилась по телу, стекала вниз, смывая гарь, грязь и кровь. Луссурия облизывал губы, на языке оставался привкус геля, горьковатый и душистый, такой же, как у Сквало сейчас. Мысли не путались, их вообще не было. Луссурия не думал, он просто делал то, что хотелось — прикасался, удерживал, чувствуя грудью острые лопатки и изгиб позвоночника. В его руках был Сквало, скользкий от геля, возбужденный, вздрагивающий от самой простой ласки. Он больше не собирался сбегать. Луссурия понял это еще там, на краю обрыва, когда смотрел в перепачканное копотью лицо, в покрасневшие от едкого дыма глаза. И потом, когда Сквало, стащив с него одежду, опустился на колени, решительный и тихий, вдруг осознал, что ждать больше не нужно. Они пережили как минимум десяток Армагеддонов и переживут еще больше, потому что никакое адское пламя не сравнится с тем, что происходит сейчас, когда время делится на двоих, и в нем больше никому нет места — ни живым, ни мертвым. Когда каждый стон и каждый выдох — общие, и ни от чего не нужно защищаться, только отдавать все, что можешь, не потому что должен, а потому что хочешь, и получать взамен то, что так щедро отдают тебе.  
Еще бы взять у кого-нибудь взаймы выдержки, чтобы не торопиться, не сжать слишком сильно, не впечатать в стенку, не разнести к чертям хлипкую кабинку, не засадить сразу по самые яйца, насухую, потому что внутри все скручивает и пульсирует, а перед глазами темнеет.  
Терпение начало трещать по швам, стоило только увидеть, как Сквало неумело обхватывает губами головку. Смотреть на него, знать, что это происходит впервые, что никогда еще никто не видел Сквало таким, чувствовать, как неловко и осторожно двигается язык, как рот приоткрывается, впуская глубже, и не позволять себе ни одного лишнего движения, — это было, кажется, выше человеческих сил. И теперь вынужденное бездействие возвращалось оглушительным откатом, пробивало крупной дрожью, билось в горле, заставляя глубоко, судорожно вдыхать горячий влажный воздух.  
Когда Сквало запрокинул голову, Луссурия не выдержал — прижался к его шее губами, целовал долго, жадно, прикусывая кожу, а пальцы, мыльные, скользкие, двигались между ягодиц, поглаживали, надавливали, медленно и мягко проталкиваясь внутрь. Сквало не отстранялся, только шире расставил ноги, постанывал едва слышно, и упирался ладонью в стенку, будто боялся упасть. А у Луссурии темнело в глазах от этого молчаливого разрешения.  
Тугие, неразработанные мышцы расступались неохотно. Луссурия разминал, растягивал, стараясь не причинить лишнего дискомфорта, и сдерживался изо всех оставшихся сил. В кабинке стало слишком жарко, а терпеть собственное возбуждение с каждой секундой было все сложнее, зато Сквало в его руках наконец расслабился, впуская в себя один, а потом и два пальца на всю длину. Стенки ануса ритмично сжимались вокруг них, и Луссурию вело, когда он думал о том, что еще совсем немного — и на месте пальцев окажется член. Он гладил и массировал простату, и на каждое движение худое, разгоряченное тело Сквало отзывалось дрожью и мучительными стонами, они проходились по нервным окончаниям раскаленной плетью, вышибали воздух из легких и заставляли до боли сжимать зубы.  
Сквало попытался схватиться за член, но Луссурия не позволил, дотронулся сам, перекатил в горсти поджавшиеся яички, а потом резко вытащил пальцы и подхватил Сквало на руки.  
— Убьешь меня завтра, милый, — он с грохотом оттолкнул плечом дверцу кабинки и вывалился из душа.  
— Твою мать! Поставь меня! — Сквало изогнулся под каким-то немыслимым углом, но Луссурия схватил его за волосы, дернул на себя и наконец-то поцеловал по-настоящему. Это был отличный способ прекратить спор.  
Добираться до кровати пришлось практически ощупью, пересчитав по пути все углы и выступы. Зато потом осталось только бросить Сквало на покрывало, навалиться сверху и целовать еще и еще, потому что никак не получалось оторваться от этого рта, от соленых твердых губ и быстрого настойчивого языка. Сквало оказался жадным, он целовался, как последний раз в жизни, не отпускал, вжимался в живот Луссурии каменным стояком, изо всех сил цеплялся за плечи. Остатки самообладания ушли на то, чтобы оторваться от него и перевернуть. Луссурия предпочел бы входить, глядя в глаза, смотреть в искаженное возбуждением и удовольствием лицо, но до этого они еще доберутся, потом, в следующий раз, который уже не будет первым для Сквало.  
Луссурия успокаивающе поглаживал его по спине, облепленной мокрыми волосами, пока осторожно проталкивал внутрь головку. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь ласковое, но горло пережало спазмом, и все, что он мог, — дышать, смаргивать капли воды и пота, текущие по лицу, и заставлять себя двигаться как можно медленнее.  
Под пальцами Сквало сминалось покрывало, он тихо стонал сквозь зубы, уткнувшись лбом в подушку, а потом все-таки не выдержал, выругался и дернулся назад. Луссурия перехватил его бедра, удерживая на месте, но было уже поздно — Сквало насадился до упора, приподнялся на локтях и замер, только часто и судорожно поднималась и опускалась спина. Перед глазами Луссурии плыли мутные пятна, в ушах звенело, плотное, тугое кольцо мышц стиснуло член так сильно, что пришлось переждать несколько секунд, привыкая к ощущениям. Зато потом он начал двигаться, не боясь кончить через несколько коротких толчков.  
Дальше все было просто. Тело само знало, что делать — выбирая нужный угол и постепенно наращивая темп, оно реагировало на Сквало, подстраивалось под каждое, самое незначительное изменение. Луссурия потянулся вперед, не переставая двигаться, обхватил Сквало поперек груди и зажмурился. Его сносило с привычной дороги, стены расступались, а над головой как будто снова не было крыши, и все вокруг заливало дождем. Он хлестал по коже ледяными острыми струями, гасил пожары, смывал кровь с раскаленного асфальта, вскипал в лужах фонтанами брызг. Луссурия подставлял ему лицо, руки, спину, подставлялся весь, стараясь не упустить ни одной живительной капли.  
Когда Сквало под ним прогнулся, застонал громче и надрывнее, Луссурия дернул его вверх, обхватил член и начал быстро дрочить. Сперма брызнула на пальцы, Сквало вскрикнул и забился в руках. Луссурия вышел из него полностью, а потом резко вогнал член на всю длину и провалился в оргазм, как в глубокую темную воду.

Рядом зашевелились, и Луссурия приподнял тяжелые веки. Сквало с очень недовольным лицом пытался натянуть на себя край покрывала. Край был узкий, так что прикрывалось только одно бедро, и Луссурия с удовольствием смотрел на мягкий член и выступающую тазовую кость, облитую золотистым светом из окна.  
— Чего? — огрызнулся Сквало, заметив взгляд, и Луссурия улыбнулся. Сгреб его одной рукой, подтянул к себе и мягко коснулся губами затылка.  
— Если ты вдруг начал меня стесняться, то лучше перестань, потому что уже поздно. А если тебе холодно, то я гораздо теплее любого покрывала, солнышко, ты же знаешь.  
— Отвали, — Сквало дернул плечом, но это было слишком неубедительно, чтобы поверить. Поэтому Луссурия обнял его крепче и закрыл глаза.  
— Ни за что, милый. Теперь уже — ни за что.


End file.
